The role of non-coding RNAs in regulating gene expression and genome stability has become a topic of intense interest. In part, this is fueled by the realization that non-coding RNAs are much more common than previous thought, and emerging evidence suggests fundamental roles for these transcripts. Furthermore, engineered versions of one class of non-coding RNAs, namely microRNAs and their cousins siRNAs and shRNAs, are being widely used for experimental manipulation of gene expression, and an understanding of other additional classes may lead to similarly powerful biological tools. The goal of the proposed meeting is to bring together groups working on a broad range of topics related to non-coding RNA functions in gene regulation with a view toward identifying common elements and differences between various RNA-mediated regulatory processes. Furthermore, there will be a substantial focus at the meeting on practical applications of RNAi. It is our hope that by creating an intersection of folks involved in understanding the underlying mechanisms of RNA-mediated gene regulation with those involved in developing and using toolkits based upon these approaches that we may reach a deeper understanding of the promise and the limitations of non-coding RNAs as genetic and therapeutic tools.